The Legend of Zelda: Book of Forest
by MirokuTK
Summary: Book3of8: Having rescued the Sage of Spirit, the Knights of Hyrule continue on their journey. After many months of searching, they come upon a peaceful village of sorcerers, but soon find themselves in the middle of a new mystery.
1. Chapter 1: Enter Kaede

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or so I want you to believe Muwahaha. If you have not read through the other books, please do so now. This story will not make sense without it, however i will warn you, I have been told by a few people that the prologue sucks so do me a favor and give the fic a longer read then that, I'd really appreciate it and hopefully you'll enjoy my story.**

_A few work filled days at LonLon Ranch had passed since Link last visited the castle, but despite Malon's pleadings, the boy had another place to visit first."_

"… _so the magic was heading straight for him and BAM, Mirror Shield…" the fourteen year old boy performed as he rolled on the ground and removed the Terminian Mirror Shield from his back._

"_Is it just me or does Ramon sound an awful lot like that Gannondwarf guy you are always rambling about?" Mido taunted as he saw Saria's eyes aglow._

_Before Link could open his mouth to vanquish his smaller opponent, another voice seemed to rise from the crowd, "Well, Gannondorf is a Gerudo so his power most likely comes from the same source, right Link?"_

_The blond nodded in agreement at his old friend's assessment before continuing on with the tale, ignoring a certain red haired girl tapping her foot who continued to do so until at long last the story had concluded. "Alrigh' Link, time to get goin', the Princess ain't gonna wait all day."_

"_You are returning to the castle already?" the green haired Kokiri asked, not wanting her friend to leave again, "But it is barely noon."_

"_Sorry, it's just Malon she…she…" Link leaned in closeto whisper in the girl's ear, "She scares me, and she really wants to hear more of the story."_

"_You're going to go read the story!" Saria suddenly perked up, "Can I come?"_

"_If Epona doesn't mind, I guess I have no problem with it."_

"**Book of Forest**

**Chapter One**

**Enter Kaede**

"Master, it would seem the seer has picked up a new companion, should I dispose of him?"

"As you wish."

* * *

As she rode on Ramon's stolen cart, Zelda listened to the soft music of the young gypsy boy sitting across from her. Only a week had passed since leaving Gillie and despite the onset of autumn, the young boy had already managed to gain more color then any of his companions, with the possible exception of Sir Tobias. Though he travelled all his life, Cato still seemed ecstatic to see the countryside, refusing to put up the caravan's cover, claiming that the sights inspired him. When at last his song had ended, both the Princess and the Seer clapped softly for the boy, "Thank you, you really don't have to do that every time," Cato blushed from the attention. When at last his cheeks had returned to their natural color, the young gypsy found himself turning to fellow sorcerer, "I don't mean to be rude, but how long do you think it will take to find the next one of us?"

"I am not sure, for all I know, we could be heading in the wrong direction entirely," Theo responded in his nonchalant manner, but suddenly a new thought occurred to the Hylian, "But if you are wondering how long this mission is going to last, I suppose there is something I could do if you are will to assist."

"Really, of course I will," a wide eyed Cato responded, wondering what would be asked of him.

"Alright, but first, you might want to strip," the seer smirked, tossing Cato the canvas that would normally cover the cart. If he were embarrassed, Cato did not show it as he obediently hid under the cover and removed his clothing.

"What are you planning Seer? You know if anything lewd were to occur, as the Kid's gaurdian…" Wyatt began as he approached on horseback, a deep gash still visible on his forehead.

"You aren't my guardian," the Knight of Time commented from the other side of the cart.

"I never mentioned you. I was talking about the Kid."

"But I was led to believe that I was 'the Kid'."

"No, you're 'Kid', Zelda's 'Princess/your Highness' and I'm 'Seer'," Theo corrected, followed by a resounding, "Ah…" from those parties involved.

"Honestly, are there not things of greater importance to discuss?" The Knight of Spirit spoke up, attempting to regain control of the conversation.

"You do not believe it important to clarify to whom you speak. What if you were to be in battle and in need of aid and the wrong person came?" the seer retorted, causing the princess to hold back a smile of amusement.

"Hmph, like I would ever be in need of either of them, but if shall get you to seal your lips, I shall refer to 'the Kid' as…Cato," Sir Wyatt at last concluded, having forgotten entirely how the conversation had begun.

Erol was about to open his mouth to ask why he himself could not simply regain his name when he who was formally 'the Kid' emerged, having left the cover to conceal the more private areas, "All set."

"Take my hands," the seer instructed, holding them out palms up.

The necromancer simply nodded and once again followed instructions. As he did so, an odd tingling sensation seemed to come over him as the canvas wrapped around his waist seemed to tighten. "Hey, this ti-hickles," Cato laughed, his voice cracking in mid sentence as the Princess and knights on horseback stared in amazement at the boy aging before them.

Barely a minute had passed before the tingling at last stopped, and Cato watched bewildered as the seer seemed to examine his face, somehow looking slightly upward, and the princess seemed to stare with an odd, almost enamored, look on her face. "Yes, this was definitely the man I saw in my vision."

"What are you…" the gypsy began, but something was not right, "Something is wrong with my voice, it's all deep."

"Seer, what have you done to him?"Wyatt requested, pointing his finger and the now teenaged necromancer as he played around with his new voice.

"Kay-toe. Hell-oh. I am your fa-ther…"

"Don't get your braies in a bunch, I shall reverse the spell in a moment," Theo responded as he closed his eyes, concentrating on the altered timeline flowing around the now young man.

From behind the cart, Sir Ethan's eyes lay on something other than his own reflection as he saw the reddened face of his Princess as she stared at the attractive, half nude Gypsy, "You do not believe him to be more attractive than I, do you?"

"Of course I do. All I have to say is, we had better enjoy the ladies while he is still young," Robin thoughtlessly responded as the seer opened his eyes.

"Hm, it would seem that you have about… nineteen years at the moment, which means either I leave you this way and the other five sorcerers are standing ahead of us in the middle of the road, or we still have about six and a half years left of this mission," Theo reported, widening the eyes of the seven knights and partially breaking Zelda of the green eyed sorcerer's thrall.

"Six years and a half years?" Erol was the first to make the statement as he reflected back on his life in Hyrule. Sir Eli waking him up for their morning exercises, raising his horse across the plains, bathing in Lake Hylia, careful to make sure no Zoras were around. It would be over six years before he would return.

"Yes, and seeing as we have so much time, we had might as well stop for the day while we still have some light," Theo suggested as he stared up at the sun laying about an hour before sunset in the sky. The Knights nodded and the horses came to a stop. Theo prepared to leave the cart when he remembered the naked teenager sitting across from him, "Alost forgot." With a light hit to the forehead, the spell was broken and Cato returned to his twelve year old state.

As Cato dressed, Zelda followed the seer off the rear of the cart, "So, Cato's really grown on you hasn't he?" Theo teased as she touched the ground.

Zelda's face grew rosier as she thought of how foolish she must have looked, staring at the handsome man who, she knew, was truly only twelve years old. He was just so different looking then the pale men she had grown accustomed to, but she could not allow for Theo to hold the moment of weakness above her head, "I was simply pondering about how amazing it is that we rescued this boy, how if we hadn't perhaps he would have never had the chance to grow into the man we saw."

"Hmph, don't be foolish," Theo spoke low as they walked away from the cart, "It's obvious that Cato was preparing to flee for awhile, we were simply lucky enough to find him before we did. Who knows, had we waited for the royal vessel, we may have lost him forever."

The seer seemed to have a unique way of somehow causing the Princess to feel shamed for being raised with privilege. At times like these, it was best to shift the focus. Quickly, Zelda glanced her peripherals to oversee the knights. Erol seemed to be walking towards them, as was his duty, but that being said, Sir Wyatt seemed to be walking away from the cart, "Sir Wyatt, should you not be watching over young Cato?"

"Yes, Wyatt, should you not?" Theo echoed, knowing full well that Zelda was simply attempting to distract him and so felt he already made his point.

"Well, I was preparing to go train and believed he would be safer here," the knight partially lied. Though he was indeed going to train, his reasons for leaving the child behind were not quite as pure. If he was going to surpass what he had seen of Erol the week before, he would need perfect concentration; he could not be worrying about a child or holding his hand as he went to the bathroom.

"Well, I suppose if you cannot handle a simple child…" the blond young man trailed off, knowing full well the knight would catch the gist.

"Listen you arrogant little, errrr, I can handle him just fine, he's not dead yet is he?"

"No, I suppose you do have a point, and I suppose that he would be perfectly fine accompanying you on your training. Who knows, he might even teach you a thing or two," Theo responded, then turned to the cart and yelled, "What do you think Cato, do you want to help Wyatt with his training?"

"Um, alright," the boy responded as he adjusted his red vest. In a single motion, Cato pressed his right hand down on the side of the cart then flipped onto the ground, "I am ready when you are."

Sighing, Wyatt relented and begrudgingly walked to the gypsy, "Then let us be on our way."

The first five minutes through the woods were spent in silence and as Cato was beginning to wonder where it was they were heading, he was approached by one of the spirits that observed the group from time to time, for as the dead, they understood the importance of what was going on, "I thought you should know that you are being followed."

Cato's expression did not change after hearing the news, not from a lack of surprise, but out of a need to appear oblivious to the outside observer. "Does the person pose a threat?" Cato asked under his breath so that his guardian would not hear, he would only make a scene if he knew.

"It is hard to tell, the woman does not carry any weapons, and yet she hides herself in the trees."

"For now, keep an eye on her for me. Report back if she does anything suspect," following the boy's order, the ghost disappeared into the tree tops.

"Did you say something Cato?" Sir Wyatt asked casually as they continued forward.

"No, just thinking aloud," the sorcerer replied, clearing the point of his ear with his pinky nail, stalling for time until he could think of a change of subject, "You're jealous of Erol aren't ya?"

"By the Goddesses, why the hell would I be jealous of a kid?" Wyatt barked back, straightening his posture to appear taller to the boy who already barely reached the top of his chest.

"Because if you weren't, I doubt you would yell," the boy responded, staring up at his guardian with a look eerily similar to that of the seer. When the knight failed to speak, Cato took it as a sign to continue, "But I suppose the question becomes why you are suddenly taking action. From what Theo has told me, you have always been hostile towards the man, but only now are you attempting to improve you own skills."

"Hmph, you travel amongst us for a week and already you believe you understand?" the brown eyed man at last stopped in his tracks and turned towards the boy, "I could be just as powerful as he if I had a damned sorcerer teaching me little magic tricks."

"Well then I suppose you are in luck, I just so happen to be a very powerful sorcerer," Cato smirked up at the man then held out his hands, "Lend me your sword and I shall show you what I have to offer." Though skeptical, Wyatt handed over the sword to the twelve year old and stepped back. Closing his eyes, Cato swung outward, weak magic flowing up his arm as it unfurled, gaining speed until at last it reached the edge of the sword and escaped in the direction of the point, leaving a sizable mark in a nearby tree.

"You could teach me to do that?" asked Wyatt as his eyes left the scorch marks of the tree and returned to the green eyes of his charge.

"Of course, but first, I think a little sword training may be in order."

* * *

As the sharp blade cut through another Poe, Wyatt turned to the sorcerer and yelled "Don't go easy on me now!"

"Alright, you asked for it!" Cato called back, transforming two more of the willing spirits into Poe form. It was while they swung their lanterns that the blond haired spirit from before returned.

"Watch out!" almost instinctively, the young sage rolled to the side just in time to avoid a very determined lightning bolt.

"Cato, are you alright?" Wyatt rushed to the young man's side, shield and sword held out in front of him.

"Yes, but it would seem we are not alone," the gypsy spoke, scanning the wood for signs of life before finally asking the spirit, "Where is she?"

"I would not know," Sir Wyatt responded, believing the question was aimed at him. However, the boy seemed to ignore him entirely and stare off into the woods.

"Wyatt, hold up you shield!" Cato ordered, pointing into the woods. No sooner than the knight aimed the polished surface, was it struck by a bright light and sent back to its owner. A loud bellow resonated from the wood, and without a word between them, the knight and his charge raced toward the source. In a nearby clearing stood a young woman, only a year or two younger than the knight himself, or at least so she appeared. Her hair was dark like Tobias's and fell halfway down her back, while her skin was slightly darker.

"You are from the desert, are you not?" Wyatt asked, holding up his shield for protection.

"Yes, my name is Kaede, and I have been sent to destroy this young sorcerer," the woman laughed, and then suddenly, her hair seemed to point towards the sky and turn yellow with electricity."

"_Kaede?" Nabooru spoke the name outloud as she laid the book on her lap._

"_Have you heard of this woman?" Impa asked from her nearby chair._

"_Of course, all Gerudo have heard of the 'great' Kaede," the warrior spoke sarcastically of the woman, "Mother of Twinrova, first bride of the first Gerudo King. She died two hundred years ago."_

"_Wow, thert's old," Malon chimed in, then added, "Weren't you only going to read one chapter?"_

"_Well, I… let's just get back to the chapter," Nabooru cleared her throat, and a moment later, her painted white lips moved to the words once more._

"With a swing of her arm, a bolt of electricity shot toward the knight. Once again he raised his mirror shield, but the magic did not wish to return and the metal grew warm, "Cato, I believe your shield is broken."

For a moment, the boy was thrown aback by the event, but as he saw the slight yellow blue light dimly shine on the polished surface, a small smile crept onto Cato's face, "Just keep using it!" Cato shouted back then began hovering above the ground, "I'll tell you what, Kaede. If you can defeat my guardian, I shall willingly lay down my life before you."

The woman simply smiled and nodded at the boy's offer, knowing that the knight would be a far simpler target as long as she kept up her stronger attacks. Once Cato had safely hovered above the trees, the woman continued her onslaught.

'What is that child up to?' Wyatt thought as he stared down the woman. His first instinct was to reach for his sword, but as the boy's warning came to mind, Wyatt gritted his teeth and tensed his shield arm as another blast of lightning charged at him.

"Why do you not give up, sir knight? I doubt that shield of yours shall last another attack," Kaede smirked as she powered up another spell.

"I guess we shall see," the man responded, trying his best to keep up his own confidence as the mirror shield grew warmer.

"Hm, don't ever say I did not warn you. Not that you'll have much of a chance," and with that, a third bolt struck forth, causing the shield to shine with the same brilliant light. Wyatt's legs held tight to the ground as a strong force pushed him back. But the force, it would seem, had not come from the woman herself, but from the mirror. In the twilight, the powerful bolt of lightning shot forth towards the woman. Another brilliant scream emitted from the woman's throat as she was struck.

"Wyatt, now!" a voice called form above. Following in suit, Wyatt removed his sword from its sheath and rushed toward the woman.

As he was at last upon her, a bolt of lightning came from the sky, striking the woman, and then she was gone. "You may have one this time, but someday your knight shall not be around to protect you, and then I shall take my revenge!" A voice boomed from the sky as Cato returned to the ground.

"I think that's enough training for today, don't you?" the gypsy smiled, ignoring the witch's warning entirely.

* * *

"So, we've been followed, huh?" Theo remarked, after hearing the two regaling their story around the campfire. "I guess that means we're doing something right," Theo added, putting a smile on Cato's face alone.

"But Master Cato, how did you know the first attack was coming?" Robin asked from his stump. All were surprised by the comment for two different reasons: that they had never noticed in the first place, and that Robin of all people had.

"Oh, one of the spirits warned me. He wasn't one of my normal spirits but maybe one of you would recognize him. He had blond hair, blue eyes and looked around Erol's age."

Zelda's heart sank at the description. She knew there were hundreds of men in Hyrule with that same hair and those same eyes, three of whom were amongst them, but somehow she knew, and by the look on Theo's face as he stared at girl, it would seem that he had come to the same conclusion as well. "Asher…"

The knights all stared at the ground as she mentioned the name of their deceased prince, leaving Cato to stare confused, as the girl excused herself to her tent. "Who's Asher?"

None of the knights seemed willing to speak the answer, and so the burden fell to Theo, "Asher was Zelda's older brother; he died three and a half years ago."

"I suppose that is something I can understand," Cato spoke softly then stood to his feet, following after the young woman. Inside the tent, the muffled sound of tears could be heard, "Zelda, I am terribly sorry."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, I am fine," the princess responded, hiccupping as he suppressed her emotions once more, "I am simply tired."

"Please, do not insult my intelligence, I know a person in pain when I see one, I simply wish to help," Cato responded, avoiding thoughts of his own parents.

"If you truly wish to help…" Zelda began as she turned to face the boy, "… then summon him here, let me speak with him. I want to hear his voice!"

"I…I'm sorry, but I can't…" Cato paused, his green eyes staring down at the ground as he sat cross legged, "But not because I do not want to. If I were to return your brother, he would not be the man you remembered. The farther away from one's own body that a spirit emerges into this world, the farther away from being that person they become. To summon him here, so far from your home, would mean to summon a mindless Poe with no memories of his life before. While he would still be your brother, he would no longer remember you were his sister."

Cato saw as the tears welled in the princess's eyes, makeup already staining the tops of her cheeks, "So, there is nothing you can do?"

"I never said that, if you would like, I could translate for him," the necromancer smirked, ignoring his own sadness as he had done for years. The Princess's eyes lit up for but a moment as she nodded. With his right hand, Cato reached above the Princess's head and withdrew three flames; a red, a blue and a green, "These are known as spirit flames, they are left behind by the dead so that at any time they can watch over the ones they've left behind. These three were the brightest of all those that followed you, now close your eyes and tell me which belongs to your brother."

Fallowing his instructions, Zelda's eyelids closed. At first, nothing seemed to happen, all she saw was darkness, but as the minutes flew by, she began to feel the warmth of the flames and as she allowed the flames to take control, she could feel the warmth of her brother. "The blue one."

Returning the other two, Cato concentrated on the blue flame and brought forth the royal spirit."

* * *

**Alright, been alittle busy so this one took awhile, but hopefully you all enjoyed it... anywho, seeya later.**


	2. Chapter 2: Time Scars

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, but you probably don't either.**

"**Book of Forest**

**Chapter Two**

**Time Scars**

Four months had passed since first the Hylian Knights had adopted the gypsy boy into their care, and now, in the harshness of winter, their mid-length capes had been replaced by heavy blue cloaks. For almost a month, their trek had slowed to a stop as the snow fell around and stranded the group in their tents, awaiting the snows to thaw. Yet two weeks had passed since their escape, and at last a sign of civilization came into view.

Not even a minute had passed since the Knights had tied up their horses before one had made the suggestion of hitting the local pub, after all, there is nothing like a few pints to warm the body. Instinctively, Wyatt initially went to follow after the other five knights, but soon was reminded of his responsibilities as a small cloaked figure descended from the cart. "Hm, I suppose that we should begin gathering information on the next Sorcerer," the knight sighed as he joined the remaining four.

"Really, well that is very noble of you, I was personally going to suggest that you and Erol join the others after our long trek, but if you are so eager to help…" Theo informed him in the way that was his norm.

For a moment, Wyatt simply stared in confusion at the seer, who's long hair had been let down to keep the cold off of his ears, wondering why he suddenly took an interest in helping him out before at last deciding that it must be some sort of a test, "Hmph Seer, if I we were to do that, who would protect the Princess and yourselves?"

As the scarred knight waited for the inevitable response, he was surprised to find it coming from an unexpected source, "It's alright Wyatt, we can take care of ourselves and Zelda for awhile."

Wyatt lowered himself to eyelevel with his charge and placed both hands on the boy's shoulders, "Are you certain? I shall remain if you wish." Cato simply smiled and nodded his head, "In that case, come on Kid, I shall drink you under the table," and off he went, dragging behind a very confused Erol.

The sorcerers waited until the knights had at last left their sights before they spoke, "Hm, I wonder how long it shall be before they realize that we do not have the coin to support this?"

"They believe that our King is good and is looking after them, but I doubt he believed we would be so fortunate to live this long and spent so much," Theo replied, knowing that both of his remaining companions were aware of the truth.

"So why do you not simply tell them the truth? I am certain they wouldst understand," commented the Princess in her own calm manner, not entirely certain what the consequences would be; after all, money had never before been an issue.

"And why would they wish to listen to us, two young men who have never had jobs of their own and 'The Princess'," the seer responded as his eyes quickly scanned her wardrobe, a long light blue hooded coat atop a billowing blue satin robe, with matching sapphire earrings with hanging diamonds and a silver tiara, "Besides, to shatter their faith in a man they hold so high, so important, it would break their spirits."

"Well then, I suppose we had better get to work," replied Cato before moving into the middle of the square, "Speak to you dearly departed, only fifty Quite!" (roughly 20 rupees)

As the gypsy's filled his lungs to once again make his proclamation, he felt a shivering hand on his cloak covered shoulder, "Cato, you do not need to do this, why not simply play some music?"

With a smile, Cato stared up at the seer, knowing full well the true meaning behind his words, but choosing to ignore it, "Theo, you know as well as I that I shall make far more as a median then a musician. Besides, after all the evil my powers have brought, I would like to do some good."

"I suppose that you expect for me to join you," Theo insinuated, a shaky smirk appearing on his face.

"Of course not, I simply wish to help," there was no malice in the boy's voice, nor guilt or expectancy, and yet Theo knew he had lost, and begrudgingly raised his hand.

"Read you future! Only forty Quite!"

"And what, pray tell, do you expect for me to do whilst the two of you are working? Who shall protect me?" the Princess intruded as the two boys began walking away.

"Zelda, you are seventeen years of age. Most girls by now are married and raising children, I am certain you can survive one afternoon by yourself," Theo replied, looking straight into her blue eyes, then continued towards the center of the square, shouting to those who would listen.

* * *

"Why Mrs. Averay, how lovely it is to see you again," a trader greeted as the woman approached, kissing her hand in a flirtatious act. He had just arrived in Hyrule that morning, along with many like him, searching for those whom he could quickly sell his foreign merchandise, and perhaps purchase some of his own. Though a sale was never a guarantee, Mrs. Averay was renowned amongst the salesmen for two things: the first was for always being the first ant at the picnic, beginning her search for items of interest, which her husband would sell for several weeks to come, mere minutes after the traders arrived from their different land.

The second was for the now six year old boy who seemed forever attached to her hip. Though many young children were quite fond of their mothers, this mother and son's relationship had always seemed off for reasons that no one could quite understand. Perhaps it was the way she allowed for him to play with every piece they found, or perhaps, it was the odd way they seemed to whisper in the other's pointed ears, as if they were discussing business.

"Do you see anything you like?" the man asked as the woman scan over the items with her eyes. For a moment, she said nothing, until at last she noticed a small jewelry box.

Lifting the box for the man to see, Lilah Averay summoned a smile as she spoke, "Tell me about this item?"

"Oh, a very fine chose. That jewelry box comes all the way from Lysicht, made from the finest wood and crafted by a master carpenter."

"From Lysicht you say?" Since the war had started two years past, the journey to Lysicht, which at one time was a mere month's journey through Calatia, had turned into almost seven months around the country's border. As such, demand for such items had risen, as had the prices, "And what is it that you ask for such a piece?"

"Ordinarily, I would sell this item for thirty rupees, but for you, only twenty-seven," the man smiled back at her.

Turning to her son, Lilah placed the box in his already open hands, "What do you think honey?" The boy stared blankly for a moment before looking up to his mother, summoning her to bend down to his level. A smirk appeared on the mother's face as the six year old whispered in her ear, "We shall take five."

"An excellent choice," the trader responded, reaching underneath his stall for the additional four boxes the woman required, "Would you like anything else?"

"I'm not sure, what do you think?" Lilah asked her son in the condescending tone of a parent trying to make their child feel important, but it would seem the blond haired boy was already occupied as he stared off at a small group of boys, most only a year or two older then himself, playing in a nearby alley, "Theo, you don't want to play with those boys, they aren't special like you are. Wouldn't you rather help mommy?"

* * *

"I see a child in your near future, a boy. His name, its Julian," Theo spoke as he grasped a woman's hands.

"Oh my, my father is named Julian. We were planning to name our second son after him, how did you know?" the woman gasped, tightening her grip on the Hylian.

"I told you, I'm a Seer. That will be forty Quite," the sorcerer replied in a bored tone, holding out his hand for payment.

"Of course, of course. My husband will be so happy, we have been trying for a second child for months now and I feared…" the woman began to sob as she placed the coins in seer's hands.

Theo however, was not very interested in the young woman's story; instead he counted down the quota he had set for himself, 'Twenty three more.' As he prepared for his next customer, Theo felt the sudden need to lean his head to the left, followed by a homemade ball narrowly missing his head, colliding into the necromancer sitting behind him.

The spirit of an elderly woman, who had chosen the form of a far younger self, was speaking to Cato when he was struck. The gypsy politely held up a finger to the spirit as he turned around to see the cloth all rolling beside him. Within seconds, three young boys around his age had arrived, "Are you looking for this?"

At the gypsy's query, the eldest of the boys nodded his head, "Yes, thank you." The adolescent grasped the ball in his hands and turned to leave when his brother whispered in his ear, suggesting that they ask the gypsy to join, "We could always use another player, if you would like…"

A grin graced Cato's face upon hearing the request, but from the corner of his green eyes, he saw the spirit float, and remembered the job he had to do, "Sorry, I can't right now, I…"

"You should go, I will cover for you," Theo spoke up, having listened in on the conversation as a man approached him.

"Really? Are you certain?" Cato asked, not wanting to burden his companion.

"Of course I am, go, enjoy yourself," the seer dismissed him, pretending to be occupied.

"Thank you so much Theo, I promise I shall work twice as hard tomorr…"

"Hey kid, I paid you good money. If I wanted to talk to the living, I would do it myself!" an angry man grumbled, having asked to speak with his mother.

For a moment, Cato's eyes seemed to glisten as he turned to the three boys, "You'll have more fun without me." The happy grin returned to his face as Cato turned to his costumer and continued his interpreting.

* * *

"…seventy-five rupees." Nine years old, Theo held the green broach in his hand, looking forward towards the future. He saw a woman grasp the broach of an unknown table, placing one purple and one yellow on a table. Staring up at his mother, the young seer simply shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but this simply is not what I am looking for." Lilah told the trader, placing the brooch back on the display table, "What about this…"

As his mother repeated the process that had become her routine over the years, Theo carefully watched as some other boys played in the marketplace, performing little tricks and hiding from one another. He had long ago given up the thought of joining them, too much time had passed for such a thing to be possible, but still at times he still imagined he could. It would seem that they he had been staring for too long, for the boys began staring back, their noses wrinkled in a sinister way, "Hey Momma's boy, watcha starin' at?"

Theo began to open his mouth to reply when a new item was shoved into his hands; he saw nothing. "So what do you think?"

"Aw, cantcha hear us Momma's boy?" the boys continued to taunt him, but his mother came first.

"I didn't see anything," Theo whispered in her ear.

"Cryin' to your Momma already?"

"Then try again," the woman hissed impatiently.

"I am trying," Theo answered, his eyes darting back and forth between the boys, his mother and the blue ocarina in his hands, all the while, his heart pounding like a drum, "It doesn't always work."

"I am sorry Mrs. Averay, but there are others waiting." "I apologize we are thinking it over. _Hurry."_ "Why don't you answer, you scared?" "Theo please, we haven't the time for your antics."

Voices seem to shout at him from all directions, breaking his thoughts and disorienting the seer. His heart continued to race, as magic surged through his veins. All Theo wanted was for the world to slow down, and when he looked up, it had. He was not entirely certain what had happened, but he was certain that it was his own doing. For the first hour, while barely a second had passed for the rest of the world, the young boy spent trying to wake the near frozen people around him. For another hour, he wept, frightened that he would never escape the world he had created, but when at last the tears ceased falling, a moment of clarity at last arose. What was there for him to miss in this world? A mother who claimed to be looking out for him but was truly looking out for herself? Children who laughed at him and would likely never accept him? He was only nine years old, and already he felt that his childhood was over. For hours, he contemplated his life in the silence of slowed time, until at long last he fell asleep at his mother's feet, the ocarina still in hand.

"Theo, what in the world are you doing on the ground?" the seer woke moments later to the sound of his mother's voice. A bewildered look appeared on his face as he stared around at the restored world, "Now tell me, should I buy the ocarina?"

With a new sense of resolve, Theo stared blankly up at his mother, "Yes, this is mine."

The rudeness of her son's voice was like nothing she had ever heard before, and as she stared into the boy's eyes, she could tell something had changed. But still, she could not scold him in such a public area, and so, begrudgingly, she bought her son the gift, "Come, let us see the other stands."

"No, now I am going home," and without a single glance back, Theo walked away.

"Hey Momma's boy, where's your momma?" the boys taunted as he passed by, but the anger he had once felt did not seem to surface, instead he simply flashed a condescending smirk and walked on.

* * *

"Who's next?" the seer asked in a tiresome tone, knowing that he only had a mere three readings left before he would be done for the day. A confident looking man in his mid twenties was the next to approach, "Tell me Seer, how long shall my mother-in-law be living with me?"

"I do not believe you understand, I cannot control what I see, nor can I guarantee that I will see anything at all. I can only tell you what I am shown. Would you still like a reading?"

"I suppose," the man grumbled, joining the seventeen year old on the ground.

"Give me your hands," Theo instructed, holding up his palms. As the flesh touched his own, the seer's eyes went glassy and suddenly he was in the future, "Tell me, your wife, does she have brown hair down to here?" Theo asked, pointing halfway down his torso.

"Yes, yes she does," the man spoke excitedly.

"I am afraid she has bedded another man… wait, two other men… three?" reported the seer to the now infuriated man.

"How dare you spread such filth about my wife?"

"I told you, I have no control over what I see," Theo dismissed him, but the man did not seem content to leave. In his furry, the man took a swing at the seer with his fist, striking the boy's right cheek. The man prepared for another punch, but in a blur, the seer seemed to disappear, his eyes glistening at memories of his sister.

* * *

Zelda had spent the majority of the afternoon exploring the small town, surprised at how well she survived on her own. Not only had she navigated the streets without a dispute, but also had managed a conversation or two with the local women, an act she found quite refreshing after being surrounded by only men for almost a year.

On her return to the caravan however, the robed Princess found something she did not expect. Sitting on the edge of the covered cart was a long haired young man, leaning forward as if staring at the ground. His golden hair proved a great barrier, covering the seer's face from the curious princess and vice versa. But as the young woman walked forward to approach him, gently, Theo's fingers combed back the hair which fell on his face, revealing his tear filled eyes. The strong, confident figure she had grown to know over the year seemed to shatter in that moment and the memory of their meeting played through her mind. The rejection of Asher's hand, the anger towards his sister, even his reluctance to work earlier that day. Was this boy, crying before her, what he had been hiding inside?

An odd feeling of being watched came over the seer, causing him to wipe his tears on his long cloak. He could not allow himself to be seen in this condition, he could not be weak again, and so, he put the small child in his mind away, and plastered on his stoic face. But when he at last turned to greet the observer, no one was there.

Over an hour had passed before Cato wouldst return, mere minutes before six knights stumbled forward, the youngest of which being held up by the twins, "Hmph, how much did he drink?"

"About three sips, I had to finish off his pint," Wyatt laughed at the clearly delirious Erol's expense.

Erol smiled gaily as he turned towards his charge, but in his inebriated state, all he noticed was the seer's long blond hair. "Princess, I am so-hic happy to… to see you," and with those words, he freed himself from the brothers and briefly ran to the 'girl', collapsing with his arms around 'her' neck.

"Erol, I am not Ze..."

"You're such a pretty, pretty princess. Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty," the knight rambled on before noticing the red rose in his gloved hand, "I got you a present because you are the prettiest purr-ins-esss in the wide wide world."

As Erol continued on with his misplaced compliments, Cato turned to the other knights, his day's gains hidden deep within his wallet, "So what have the rest of you been doing all afternoon?"

"Well Sir Ethan is off with a married woman he did meet at the pub, but do not fret, she hath already been unfaithful with another two young men if the rumors are to be believed," Wyatt smirked down at his charge, then turned back towards another knight, "And Sir Robin, he…"

"I found a KITTEH!!" the twenty two year old proclaimed proudly, holding out a struggling tabby kitten with black stripes.

"I thought I told you to return that beast," Sir Wyatt lectured, causing Robin to pout.

"But I love him," the knight responded moments before the kitten bit down into his palm and freed itself. Once landing safely on the ground, the three month old cat sought refuge at the feet of the young gypsy.

"Awe, he's so cute, does he have a name?" Cato asked as he carefully lifted the kitten from the ground. Robin shook his head back and forth as his inspected the tiny holes in his gloves, "Alright, I think I shall name you… Caepio."

Wyatt opened his mouth to protest, but as the kitten purred as the boy's touch, he found himself unable to speak, and so turned to another, "Seer, tell him we do have not the time to give that kitten the proper care."

But as Theo turned around, having just placed the passed out Erol in the cart, he could not help but form a small smile, "I think every child should have at least one friend." And with that, the issue had been settled. As Theo lifted himself to sit beside Erol, he a new thought occurred to him and he grabbed the knight's red rose, "Where did he get this, flowers should not be blooming for another month."

The five knights stared blankly at him, feeling slightly ashamed for having not made the connection themselves, "I believe that the vendor who sold the rose to Sir Erol mentioned being from Kikoro Village," Sir Tobias spoke up.

"Well, I believe I would like to have a talk with this vendor. Let us go."

"Where art we going?" asked a feminine voice. As Theo turned he saw the Princess at last arrive at the campgrounds.

"I believe this is for you," the seer half responded, handing over Erol's red rose. Zelda's cheeks flushed at the gift as the Knights began their trek back to the flower stand.

"Why Theo… thank you dearly. I…I have something for you as well," quickly rustling through her enchanted bag, the princess removed a large wallet, "I was searching through my belongings and I stumbled upon this. I believe it should last us a few more months."

Opeing the page, he found it to be filled with hundred Quite coins. He was prepared to concradulate the girl when he noticed something underneath her blue hood, "Zelda, where are your earrings?"

"I must have lost them.""

* * *

**Yey, not only did I finish the chapter, I gave a third character last name (Theo Averay, Cato Gerudo, Zelda Hyrule). But I still need last names for the knights. Unfortunately I suck at last names, so if you have ny ideas, i'd appreciate it if you'd give them via reveiw. I may not use the name for that character, but I may still use it. if you don't, no worries. seeya**


End file.
